Where Diffrent Paths Lead
by EmeraldFang
Summary: The Journey has been long for young Dharma Puca and her road has finally ended. She is finally able to become a Pokemon trainer, with her Chikorita Xander. But where one road ends another begins, it leads to friends and  enemies. No one said it'd be easy.


Note this takes place fifteen years after Ash and company. Also Considering that the GBA Characters don't look like they are eleven years old I decided to make Johto say one has to Be thirteen to start their journey, due to maturity.

The sun showed bright today on this happy morning, it showed the dawning of a new beginning in the wonderful world of Pokèmon. Our story begins with one of today's newest trainers, Dharma Puca. For years since her sisters unexpected coma Dharma has been training to become a great Pokèmon trainer at her parents' wild Pokèmon rehabilitation center.

Dharma will now finally start her journey as a Pokèmon trainer by a visit to Professor Elm's laboratory to pick her starter Pokèmon and her new friend.

Bright green eyes opened groggily and a hand slammed onto the clock next to the bed. Very slowly, a young girl moved out of bed, orange hair in a frizz. She dragged her small body into the bathroom and washed herself up. When she emerged she was dressed in her all purpose blue cargo pants and a green t shirt. She had a tie dye bandana wrapped around her hair in a classic triangle fashion while her orangish red hair hung on her shoulders.

Dharma was up bright and early to start the day. Today was the day she started her Pokèmon journey and she was the first in town to start. She placed her blue messenger bag on her shoulder, which was filled with all the clothes, blankets, food and water she would need for a little while.

The young girl had said goodbye to her older sister yesterday, giving Xana a kiss on the forehead, telling her how she wished that she could come with her. Ever since Xana had been in the coma she had been a bit more reclusive, but things would change soon.

Dharma slid down the railing downstairs, jumping off rather eagerly. But two steps into the kitchen she slipped on water just as her mother put breakfast on the table.

"Hi Dharma, ready to start your journey today?" Mary Puca asked, blue eyes focusing on her daughters dazed green ones.

"Yea!" Dharma replied with a happy grin as she sat right back up, eating her toaster pastry.

"Now you know you won't be able to eat my cooking for a while. Will you be able to handle that?" Mary asked, patting her daughter on the head with a small laugh.

Dharma nodded with her mouth full of pastry. She swallowed hard, nodding more. She finally freed up her mouth enough so she would be able to speak.

"I'm sure I will. I packed some freeze dried stuff all I need is to ether add water or honey." Dharma replied, smiling happily.

Mary nodded, watching as her daughter began to do the dishes. She was sad because Dharma's dad was off on business in Goldenrod so he wouldn't be able to see her off, but she was sure Dharma would meet up with him in Goldenrod.

When Dharma finally finished up with everything she looked at her mother for a moment before the red head rushed at her. Dharma gasped as her mother hugged her in a death lock.

"My little baby is growing up!" Mary exclaimed to her gasping daughter, she then released Dharma to her instant relief and whipped a few tears from her eyes.

"Mom I have my Pokègear and I can call you as soon as I reach Cherry grove tommrow." Dharma smiled, hugging her mother gently.

Both women moved outside and Dharma started to go down the path to Professer Elm's laboratory.

"Bye honey!" Mary exclaimed before she saw a diglet pop infront of Dharma. "DHARMA LOOK OUT!"

THUNK!

Dharma was face first in the dirt, her left leg twitched a bit before she adjusted herself. She sat up quickly, looking back at her mother with a grin.

"Bye mom!" Dharma called back, continuing on the path.

Dharma eventually walked into the doors of Professer Elms lab after creating her trainer card at the entrance. She smiled at Professer Elm and then at the Pokèballs on the table. She was glad she had registered her Pokèdex and Trainer card beforehand, so she would have time to start her Journey after choosing her partner.

"Well Dharma have you chosen yet?" Professor Elm asked.

Dharma placed her hand on each ball, holding it there for a moment before smiling a bit at the last one. She enlarged the ball with the green leaf on it and released the Pokèmon inside.

A small green Pokèmon emerged with green balls around its neck and a leaf on top of its head. It was a light green with four legs and a small tail resembling an Apatosaurus. Its red eyes looked over at Professer Elm letting out a small growl attack.

Professer Elm froze before looking at Dharma nervously. "Are you sure you want that Chikorita? We have other that we can replace it with a girl Chikorita if you want."

"Chikoooo." Chikorita glared at Professer Elm as it let out its deep growl.

Dharma tapped the little creature on the leaf with her sneaker. When the grass Pokèmon whipped around it saw her and before it even thought about attacking it stopped, staring at Dharma. The green Pokèmon looked at the trainer before him taking her all in. He smiled at her in his own way and walked up to her leg, nuzzling it.

Professer Elm's mouth dropped. It was still dropped as Dharma picked up the male Chikorita, putting him on her shoulder. The creature nuzzled her again letting out a happy. "CHIKO!"

"I don't believe it Dharma," Professer Elm shook his head with a smile. "Normally that Chikorita will attack anything in sight; he really is a wild one. When we picked him up over half of our staff got injured! We have a feeling it mainly attacks males though."

Dharma smiled a bit at the Chikorita petting him on top of the head. "Any reason he is like that?" She asked as the Chikorita placed its leaf on her head.

Professer Elm smiled a bit. "Well we have a feeling that it may be a male dominance thing. I think that when he saw you he didn't think of you as much as a threat. He may trust you from site because perhaps you remind him of his mother." Professer Elm chuckled, "Or maybe he has a crush on you. So what are you gonna name the little green guy?

Dharma's green eyes stared into her new Chikorita red ones. She smiled and then took out her fuchsia Pokèdex, typing in her new Chikorita name.

"Your name will be Xander." Dharma told him, patting him on his head.

Xander smiled at the name, nuzzling his trainer again. He glared over at Professer Elm which made the older man back up a bit. Xander pointed over to the door with his leaf and then to the Pokèballs on the table.

Dharma smiled, clipping each Pokèballs to her belt, including Xanders. She then started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks a lot Professer Elm!" Dharma exclaimed, heading out the door.

"Be careful Dharma it seems Xander is a bit overprotective of you already!" Professer Elm called out to her as she headed down the road.

Dharma turned back, walking backwards, Xander jumping off and walking beside her. "I'm sure I will be fine!" Dharma called back, not noticing the Diglet appearing at her feet.

Xander growled at the mole and before Dharma could trip over it the Chikorita slapped the Pokèmon in the face with his leaf. He glared at it as it darted back down the hole.

"Chiko." The Chikorita huffed, puffing out his chest.

Dharma had turned around and saw this and she let out a cry of happiness and scooped up the Chikorita hugging him. She put him on her shoulder again, the leafy Pokèmon nuzzling her cheek. Dharma patted the leafy thing on his head, grinning like a loon.

"This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship." She told Xander, walking off onwards in her journey in the world of Pokèmon.


End file.
